Change
by fashiongirl97
Summary: 'Time moves on, it's an inevitable part of life.' AU to judgement day, 5 years later and Kate is back, Jenny is the new SecNav and Tony, McGee and Ziva have flown from the nest. Time had moved on, and so have they, but is it too late for romance to be rekindled?


_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_A/N- sorry about the wait. Excuse grammar, I'm still tired from London. _

_The song is: Change by Taylor Swift _

Time moves on, it's an inevitable part of life. Fire years had passed since Svetlana had finally been disposed of. Five years had passed since Caitlin Todd had reappeared, now as the new assistant director, and five years had also passed since Jenny Shepard had left NCIS to take the vacant position of SecNav, therefore leaving Leon Vance as the Director of NCIS. During them five years Jenny had kept in touch with those NCIS colleagues who had been like family to her such as Tony who now had his own much deserved MCRT. Tim, who was now head of the new special Opp.'s team. Ziva, was now in charge of completing and planning all assassinations as well as training all new probies how to protect themselves. Abby and Ducky were the same as ever. Gibbs though, they had barley spoken since she had beaten her cancer. As far as she knew mow he worked on a relief basis for serious crimes.

Today NCIS was once more undergoing management changes as Leon Vance moved over. Jenny stood on the stage at the front of the dance hall. It was a black tie event full of politicians and important people all whom she would rather not be spending time with. Yet never the less she was so she began her especially planned speech.

"Over the years NCIS has had to undergo many a change. Between Tom Marrow, Leon Vance and even myself, we have been able to get this agency out of the suburbs and onto the high street. We would still be the sexist, racist and back street agency we were twenty years ago though if it wasn't for all of the dedicated and skilled agents we have.

"Today marks the end of an era as we bid farewell to Leon Vance. He has as we all knew he would continue to raise the reputation of this agency. Yet today is also the beginning of a new era, one which will hopefully be a long and successful one. Full of improvements, she was an amazing agent and since she reappeared five years ago she has once more put her all into this job. I on behalf of the Navy wish her the best of look in her future. I would like to introduce the new Director of NCIS Caitlin Todd."

A round of applause filled the room as Jenny left the stage leaving Kate. Looking around the crowded room one person stood out. Someone she had not at all expected to see here: Jethro.

He'd known it was only a matter of time before she saw him. But as he looked over to see her heading towards him, he hadn't at all expected her still to be so gorgeous. Fighting and Beating her cancer had taken its toll in her. When he'd last seen her four years ago, just after she'd been given the all clear that had been obvious. Now though, as she headed over, someone who hadn't known about that year of hell wouldn't give her a second glance. Her hair was back to being slightly longer than her shoulders. Tonight it was tied up loosely in a bun with a select few pieces down. She wore a green dress which fell down to her knee's, it was strapless with a crystal studded bodice. She wore her signature heals which were a green satin. Around her neck hung a silver cross. What not many people knew was that since that day when she had been diagnosed with cancer, religion had been a bigger part of her life. Along with her friends too.

As she neared him, he turned back to Kate who was talking about how NCIS had helped her. Jenny simply stood beside him silently until his old probie had finished.

"NCIS and all the agents have helped and supported me so so much over the past five years. What I will aim to do is give some of that generosity back. So I would like to thank each and every one of you who have helped me get my life back on track. Thank you, and enjoy your evening." She finished her speech and stepped off the stage before beginning to talk with Leon Vance.

"I didn't expect to see you here. Didn't think it was your scene." Commented Jen.

"It's not, but then again I wanted to be here for Kate, and to catch up with the rest of my former team. McGee's on security along with Ziva and his team. Tony for once is a guest."

"they're lucky to have you."

I'm lucky to have them. How are you doing Jenny?"

"I'm doing well. Look, I don't mind if you don't but would you like to go for a drink afterward with me and the rest of them? Only I have to go and do, as you so kindly used to put it 'kiss ass'" Both of them laughed at his old term for her job.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that Jen. It's been too long."

"It has." She smiled. "Right the sooner I start the sooner I finish. " She softly kissed his cheek. "Oh and Jethro?"

"Ye?"

"Please don't go killing any politicians!"

"Would I do something like that _ma'am_?"

"That's what I'm worried about." She mumbled under her breath as she walked away.

_**oxo**_

Jenny Shepard walked into the bar, b lining straight for the bar and ordering her usual beverage: bourbon-neat. Gulping it back she sighed, revelling in the burn.

"Ass-kissing taking its toll?"

"I sear if one more politician tries to hit on me I will use the interrogation techniques Ziva taught me."

"What about a marine turned NCIS agent?" he questioned. Jenny turned around to look at his smirking face. She smiled and was about to answer when she heard her name being called from across the room.

"Jenny!"

"Tony how are you? she questioned embracing the younger man.

"We're good, yeah we're really good thanks."

"We?" she questioned with a smirk on her face. Just then Ziva appeared next to him, he put an arm around her and smiled.

"We're getting married." Stated Ziva with a smile which reached her eyes. Jenny once more embraced her friends. Jethro shook Tony's hand and kissed Ziva's forehead. The celebrations continued for the next hour. Jenny quizzed Ziva on the proposal, and Ziva asked Jenny to be her maid of honour and Gibbs to give her away.

_**oxo**_

Jenny was stood outside down a back ally. She rested her head on the cold brick wall and sighed. The cool breeze hit her exposed skin causing goose bumps to form on her skin. She crossed her arms around her body in a hope of keeping her body heat.

_And it's a sad picture,  
>The final blow hits you,<br>Somebody else gets what you wanted again,  
>You know it's all the same,<br>Another time and place,  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it.<em>

A country song began to drift out of the open door. The lyrics touching her. As she looked inside she saw Jethro laughing with a younger red-headed woman. Then it hit her- just how very much she still loved him. She realised though that it had been four years, all he'd said had been a joke. Why should he still love her anyway? As thoughts ran through her head a few lone tears ran down her cheeks.

_But I believe whatever you do,  
>And I'll do anything to see it through,<br>Because these things will change,  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls they put up to hold us back will fall down,  
>It's a revolution,<br>The time will come for s to finally win,  
>We'll sing hallelujah!<br>We'll sing hallelujah!_

A few minutes passed and he was soon stood beside her. "You all right?" he questioned noticing the tears still fresh on her cheeks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Jen…"

"Jethro, just go back to your girlfriend. I'm fine; I understand it's been four years since we last spoke. I can manage on my own."

"Girlfriend" he questioned confused. "Oh, Jen. She wasn't a girlfriend. Well once in high school. But she was talking to me because she is here on honey moon." He began to wipe away her tears. "Four years may have passed Jenny, but I have still thought about you, hell I still love you."

_So we've been outnumbered,  
>Raided and now cornered,<br>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,  
>We're getting stronger now from things they never found,<br>They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared,  
>You can walk away say we don't need this,<br>But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this._

_Because these things will change,  
>Can you feel it now?<br>These walls they put up to hold us back will fall down,  
>It's a revolution,<br>The time will come for s to finally win,  
>We'll sing hallelujah!<br>We'll sing hallelujah!_

He took of his jacket and placed it over her small body hugging her in close. Causing her both to smile. "I had a check-up the other week." She said. "the doctor said there was no sign of the cancer reappearing."

"That's great news Jenny." He said kissing her passionately like he did in Paris.

"How's Mexico?"

"How did you?"

"You're tanned, and the only place you would go would be Mexico."

"It's alright, Mikes a bit dull for company sometimes though. I'd prefer it if you were there."

"How about I am next time."

"I'd like that Jen. You know I love you, have ever since our first opp together."

"I love you too Jethro."

_Tonight we stand on our knee's,  
>To fight for what we worked for all these years,<br>And the battle was long,  
>It's the fight of our lives,<br>Will we stand champions tonight?_

_It was the night things changed,  
>Can you see it now?<br>These walls they put up to hold us beck fell down,  
>It's a revolution,<br>Throw your hands up,  
>We'll sing hallelujah!<br>We'll sing hallelujah!_

One night, one change of direction and a marriage proposal, that was all it took to get two people back on the right track. Back in love.

_Thanks for reading and for all your reviews and stuff they mean a hell of a lot._

_Please keep 'em coming they keep me going._

_Thanks_

_xxx_


End file.
